


Spot Me

by Zee_McZed



Category: Jelle's Marble Runs (Web Series)
Genre: CW: Mention of previous injury, CW: Pauly Shore, CW: Relatively mild fatalism, Character building, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Momomomo is a big eater, Takes place during Marbula One 2020 season, Written slightly after midnight, flashfic, workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_McZed/pseuds/Zee_McZed
Summary: Marble League is pretty physically taxing. Even if you're not an active team member during a league, you have to stay fit.While finishing up a workout, Momomomo bumps into another leaguer.
Relationships: Momomomo/Yellah
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Spot Me

The weights bobbed up and down. Steadily. Slowly. After 25 reps, his arms shook a little. After 35 he slowed considerably, though he didn't stop. The second run at the barbells made a good capper for his workout regimen - if only because it was usually what wore him out the most. And, perhaps, because he was never entirely confident that he'd hold up properly afterwards. Honestly, it was kind of a stupid thought - but the memories were still fresh in his mind. Even after all this time, and after-  
  
"How's the arm?" He jumped a little at the sudden intrusion that seemed to be _reading his mind,_ then glanced back over his shoulder. She was a little too close, and smiling at him in that distant, sleepy way that made it look like she was stoned. 

Then again, maybe she was. He was never too clear on that. 

He flexed his hand a few times, and nodded. "Not bad. Still acts up when it gets cold." Momomomo stood, toweling off the weight bench. "Did you want...?"

"Yeah. If you wouldn't mind." Yellah was about as muscular as he was. That was hardly unheard of for a Marble Leaguer. People underestimated just how fit you had to be to keep one of those under control, and how much of the speed came from its driver. About his height, too, which wasn't particularly usual. Momomomo was pretty damn tall. Especially for an Oman. She slid in, not changing the weights first - that didn't surprise him that much. He stuck around to spot her. "Your team's doing pretty awesome," she said. 

"I'm proud of them." Momomomo nodded. Yellah's movements were precise and steady. Piston-like, almost. 

"You... gonna stay... as just a coach, you think?" That was a question that caught him off guard. He considered it a moment. 

"I... don't think I could. Not until I get benched for good." 

"That's a when, not an if?" She raised an eyebrow. He nodded again. 

"Ah. You know my luck." He'd been injured more than damn near anyone in the League. The collision that had shattered his sphere, broken his arm, and four other bones back in `17, and the concussion in `18. 

"Been two years since that." 

"Okay, let me rephrase - _I_ know my luck." He gave her a crooked grin. He liked to think it made him look like young Han Solo. His friends told him it made him look like one of those shady street vendors that sold 'totally genuine' Rolexes from a carpet. "It really is a miracle I haven't crashed and burned already."

"Now that's weird." She was still pumping steadily. He was, officially, impressed. How many reps was she up to? 30? "You're convinced you'll die on the track, but you're still doing it."

"If I don't die in a blaze of glory here, it'll be a blaze of spectacularly strange coincidence somewhere else. Better to go out doing what I love." 

"Eh. I guess that's fair." A moment of silence passed between them, punctuated only be sharp breaths, and the rapid cranking of the rowing machine behind them. "I mean I love the sport, but I'm only doin' it because it beats any other job I've had." 

"So if you didn't get paid, you wouldn't be competing?" Somehow, that amused him. She nodded. 

"At the end of the day... you gotta eat." 

"Truth." He grinned. She lowered the bar back into place. 

"Speakin' of. I know a pretty good noodle bar two blocks down. When you're done, you wanna maybe...?" She shrugged. Momomomo's brain blanked out a moment. Was she... 

_Really?_

"Uh." He coughed. "Yeah, I - I might meet you there after I get done." 

"Nice." She nodded slowly. "That was it for my routine, so... I'll catch you over there." And off she wandered, towards the showers. For a second, he just stood there, as he heard a loud WHOOF behind him, and footsteps - and then a firm hand clamping down on his shoulder. He closed his eyes. 

"Hi, Shore."

" _Buuuuuuddy_." He smacked his lips a few times. "You... you really gonna make her wait?"

"I've got a cooldown to get through."

"Dude. My dude, my man, my bro, my compadre..." He shook his head slowly. "Why? Someone tells you that they're interested that clearly-"

"I. Might be banned from that noodle place already," Momomomo interrupted sheepishly. Shore's eyes widened. "And... half the other noodle joints that are close to here. And the hibachi buffet, and the Mongolian barbecue, _and_ Bobby's Gyro Barn-"

"Whaaat."

"Well. It's like she said, 'you gotta eat'." 

"How are you not 400 pounds again?!" 

"Lightning metabolism and a crazy workout schedule?" He grinned. 

"...well. You know what this means..." Shore's grin returned. 

"We are not going to rely on crazy sitcom shenanigans."

"We are TOTALLY going to rely on crazy sitcom shenanigans."

"Shore. No."

"Shore YES." 


End file.
